


Second Quarter Quell Reaping

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch deals with his goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Quarter Quell Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch really couldn’t believe he heard his name. How could that happen? Rowan Thompson had forty nine entries. 49 more than twice as many as me. Thom standing next to me had thirty slips. Most of the boys from the Seam had as many if not more than me. 

I have to start walking up there. I don’t know how I’ll walk past the little kids. If I see Garrett crying I’m going to break down and then I might as well be dead.

As he past the twelves he didn’t hear crying. Garrett was trying very hard to be brave. He hoped the kid could keep it up until they got inside.

Fortunately his name was the last one called so they all shook hands and were brought into the Justice Building.

His mother came in first to say Goodbye. She had splashed water on her face so he wouldn’t see her tears. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Your brother is waiting his turn. He wants to see you alone and so do I. You can do this. You can come back.”

“Mom, there are forty eight of us…I can’t.

“So there will be forty seven stupid people and my son.” His mother said firmly. “You will come back.”

Haymitch was terrified. “Mom in case I don’t….

“That is not an acceptable option Haymitch Abernathy. “You have too much to live for….especially now.”

He was confused. “Mom…what do you mean?”

“Your only choice is to come back a Victor or…..not at all. In a few weeks you can come home, live in a mansion. Your brother will never go hungry. You can marry Shanna right away, give money to her family so they don’t need Tessarae. Take care of me in my old age.

“You’re not old Mom.”

She forced a laugh. “Not yet,but now I have a chance to grow old.

“Mom, just in case.” He said. 

“Haymitch….I don’t want to discuss the “just in case” but….if the unthinkable happens….I’ll take care of Garrett without Tessarae.

“Mom, even with just the two of you that’s not realistic.

“Peacekeeper Allan……likes me.”

Haymitch’s features hardened. “He likes a lot of women Mom. He’s a drunk like my father and I don’t want him around Garrett.

His mother kissed him again. “Then Sweetheart, you have to stay alive.

Peacekeeper Allan came in and said. “I gave you an extra minute but you have to go.”

She nodded. “Thank you. I’ll see you soon Sweetheart.

His mother left and the door opened a minute later. Garrett ran in and hugged his brother. Garrett was crying.

“I’m sorry.”

Haymitch stroked his hair. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one who can’t cry. You do it for both of us.

Garrett sniveled. “That’s not why I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let you stop me from signing up for Tessarae. If you had less entries than maybe…

Haymitch kneeled down to be eye to eye with his brother. “Kid, it only takes one. I would have had five no matter what. It was just a bad day. Now, I’m going to come back.

Garrett trembled and Haymitch continued. “I’m going to come back and we’ll live in the Victor’s Village and have more money than we know what to do with.

“Haymitch…

“I am. I’m going to win. I’m smarter than the Careers, I didn’t volunteer. It will be fine but if……something happened and I don’t….

“I’ll take care of Mom.

Haymitch shook his head. “No. Mom takes care of you. She told me she won’t let you take any tessarae. That means….besides working she might have a…..boyfriend. 

On Garrett’s confused look. Haymitch shrugged. “A boyfriend she might not like too much… you know like Toby’s Mom.

“Haymitch, he’s a Peacekeeper…she can’t….

Haymitch shushed his brother. “She’ll do what she has to do, just like me. I don’t want to go in the arena but I don’t have a choice. If she doesn’t have a choice I want you to be polite, stay out of his way, don’t do anything to make him notice you. This is important…promise me Garrett.

Tears were welling in Garrett’s eyes. His whole world was destroyed by a slip of paper. “I promise.”

Haymitch forced a smile. “Good but you won’t have to keep it. I’m going to win. We’re going to be rich. I’ll even let you pick the house.”

“Haymitch….

“I’m serious. I’m coming home. 

Garrett threw his arms around his brother and Peacekeeper Allan walked back in. “It’s time.”

Haymitch nodded kissed his brother on the head and tried to detach him. The Peacekeeper said.

“Boy, don’t make this any harder on him. Let him face his death with some dignity.”

Garrett was stunned enough at the harsh words to let go of his brother. Haymitch said. “Remember what we talked about.”

The Peacekeeper reached for Garrett’s arm to pull him out but the boy stepped aside and said politely. “I’m coming Sir. I’ll walk out on my own.”

“Good. He looked at Haymitch. You have another visitor.”

Shanna rushed in, kissed him and started to cry.

He lifted her head. “Honey, don’t cry. I can’t handle that right now.

“I hate the Quell!! If they hadn’t called two boys this yar.

Haymitch sighed. “Nothing to do about it now but…win.”

Shanna blinked in surprise as if he said something she never thought of before. “Well…..of course you can win. You’re strong and smart. 

“When I get back….we’ll get married. We won’t have to wait around to scape a few coins together. You can have a wedding like a Capitol Princess.

“Haymitch, I’d marry you in rags if you could just stay here.”

He kissed her lightly on the lips. “That’s nice to hear but it’s not an option. Sweetheart….watch the Games as little as possible. Try to help my Mom keep Garrett away from the TV.

“Haymitch, he’s going to be glued to the set, until it’s over. There will be no distracting him.”

“He doesn’t need to see what I’ll have to do to survive. Neither do you.”

The Peacekeeper was back and Haymitch kissed her again and whispered in her ear. “If things don’t work out, find a nice boy from town.


End file.
